gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Shower of Doom
is the tenth episode in Season 2 and the thirty-first episode overall of Game Shakers. It premiered on February 25, 2017 to an audience of 1.51 million viewers. Overview Trip and Hudson are trying out a new game idea with balloons. Babe and Kenzie arrive and don't like it. Dub's brother, Jordan, one of Dub's brothers arrives. He's getting married, and he invites everybody at Game Shakers but Dub due to their past. When they were young, Dub and his brothers had a band called the Griffin Brothers. But during a performance, Dub said Jordan's a bad singer, and then he went solo. At Fooders, Dub comes to Babe, Trip and Hudson and tells them that Jordan's getting married and that they're not invited. Then Babe, Trip and Hudson tell him they are invited, and why he's not. Dub says it hurts his feelings. At a wedding rehearsal, the Game Shakers try to convince Jordan to invite Dub, and he decides to invite him. At Game Shakers, the kids are taking a selfie. But when Kenzie tries to take it, the phone hit her. Dub arrives with a date. The Game Shakers tell him that they shouldn't bring a date that's prettier than the bride, so he decides to ask the window cleaner. At the wedding, Jordan and his girlfriend are getting married. Dub tells the kids he has a present for Jordan. He says Bunny and Ruthless are on their way in his helicopter to drop a million dollars on wedding. The kids tell Dub to call Bunny and Ruthless to cancel the surprise, but on that moment Jordan asks Dub to go with him to take family pictures. He takes Dub and Trip with him, and they tell Babe to call them. Babe tells Bunny and Ruthless they shouldn't drop the bills, but then Bunny says they aren't dropping dollar bills, but they're dropping silver dollars. Babe says they shouldn't do that, but they don't hear her and hang up. Babe runs to the mic and tells everyone to go inside. But then someone spots the plane and everyone looks up to it. Debbie, Jordan's new wife, sees it's Dub's private jet. Bunny and Ruthless drop the coins out of the plane. Babe tells everyone to shelter, and everyone starts to panic. Somebody can't find place to shelter so takes the table where Jordan and Debbie are hiding. Then, Dub gets up from his table, and jumps on them, to catch all the coins. When it's over, Jordan yells at Dub that he ruined his wedding. They start fighting, and Babe and Debbie seperate them. Babe says Jordan should forgive Dub, because he risked his life for theirs. Then Trip says if he collects all the coins, he would have a million dollars. Jordan thinks it's a generous gift and asks why Dub did that. Dub says he loves him. Jordan forgives Dub. Then everybody starts dancing. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Courtney Richards as Jordan Griffin *Caleel Harris as Young Dub Memorable Quotes 'I sell sod!'' - Jordan Griffin'' ''''Maybe you shouldn't be wearing a tuxedo that's visible from jupiter!' - Babe Trivia *Kenzie and Babe talk about Oscar the Grouch at the beginning of this episode. *It is revealed that Double G has three brothers named Jordan, Avas, and Corki. *Dub's brother sells sod. *In the episode, Hudson says, "Pip pip da doodley doo," which is a reference to Drake & Josh when Drake says that in the episode Megan's First Kiss. *In this episode, it is revealed that music talent runs in Trip's family as he rapped in Henry Danger. *Kenzie hitting herself with her phone was added into the credits. *In a flashback, young Dub walks out as he yelled "Bunny". So that means Dub met Bunny when they were kids long before Dub have an argument with Jordan. *In the same flashback, the Griffin Brothers have a similar music and look as the Jackson 5. Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes